


Star

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Loki is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: “My sweet sunshine, what is it that draws these tears from your beautiful eyes?” a voice asked and he felt a hand cherishing his cheek.





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

He stood on the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring at the horizon. Tonight was an exceptional beautiful night, the deep blue of the dark sky was littered with stars, and Mani looked brighter then ever this night.

A sigh fell from his lips. A breath loaded with sadness, longing and grief.

He remembered the stories his mother told him about the stars when he was a little boy and couldn’t sleep. She would sit on the edge of his bed, telling him how the souls of the deceased found eternal rest among their friends and family high up in the sky, filling the darkness with tiny spots of light so they would always be remembered and lit the way for the living even in the darkest of times.

Tears formed in his eyes. She was one of those stars now. Was she watching over him? Did she see him?  _Was_  she proud of him as he had asked her?

A wave of anger washed over him as he remembered the last words he had spoken to her. It filled him with an immense remorse but even more so with anger. The anger wasn’t aimed at her but at himself. Had he known… Had he known that those words would be the last she would ever hear from him he wouldn’t have said them.

The tear that was hanging on the edge of his eye spilled over, rolling down his cheek and leaving a wet trail on his pale skin. He closed his eyes and sighed, not wanting to feel the sadness and the rage. Not wanting to feel the grief and loneliness. He didn’t want to feel anything at all.

Just like he once had…

“My sweet sunshine, what is it that draws these tears from your beautiful eyes?” a voice asked and he felt a hand cherishing his cheek.

His breath caught in his throat as he recognized her voice and he tried to lean into the touch that wasn’t there. When he spoke he could barely get the word past his lips, nothing more than a whisper. “Mother.”

She wasn’t real. She wasn’t here. It couldn’t be!

He did not dare to open his eyes and he reached up his hand to his cheek to put it over hers, but her hand wasn’t there and he felt his fingers gracing his own skin. Limply and defeated his hand fell to his side and he squeezed his eyes harder shut.

“I’m sorry,” he pleaded with a hoarse voice. “I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean them.”

“My sweet sunshine, don’t lie to me,” she said stern but with a warm voice. “I know you meant those words but I also know that you meant something different with them.”

“No, I didn’t-” he started but she interrupted him.

“Ssssh,” she hushed. “You are forgiven. Rest assured, my sweet child, that I always have loved you and I always will. Now dry your tears and make me proud.”

Her words seemed to drift on the wind and he felt how the feathery soft touch left his cheek. He had to fight the urge to grasp after that feeling, after her, but he knew it was futile.

Slowly, grudgingly, he opened his eyes.

She wasn’t there.

Just the darkness of the night.

He swallowed and his watery eyes scanned the sky as he searched for her, but he couldn’t see her. She wasn’t there, never had been here…

He blinked a couple of times and with his hands he rubbed his eyes dry. Just as he was about to turn to walk back inside something caught his eye. His gaze rested upon a single star. A star that suddenly shone brighter than all the others and he felt his heart leap. A little smile formed on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
